Vocaloid Unchained! 01 Hatsune Mikuo n Gumiya
by LawrenceAtenea
Summary: Este es un fan fic yaoi, yuri, hetero... romantico dramatico porque asi escribo yo, escoji vocaloid ya que no hay anime y debemos alimentar nuestra imaginacion a punta de FAN FICS! gracias a todos!


/Hola lectores! este es mi primer fan fic y espero que les guste ahí les va!/

-Nii chan! Nii chan! NIII CHAN! por todos los demonios LEVÁNTATE HOLGAZÁN!- gritaba la fabulosa Idol.

-Miku, déjame en paz, no quiero hacer nada hoy.- Le conteste tirandole una almohada.

-No me importa, lo que quieras o no quieras hacer no puedes dejar a Gumiya plantado! Así que sal de esa cama en este instante y no me hagas quedar en ridículo!- Dijo mientras zapateaba y cruzaba los brazos.

-Yo no quería salir con el desde un inicio y lo sabes, lo que pasa es que estas celosa de que yo haya besado a Kaito y tu aún no.- Le dije levantándome con resignación.

-TE ODIO! MIKUO TE ODIO! ERES EL PEOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO!Porque si sabías que Kaito kun me gusta le besaste? sabes que no tengo ningún problema con tu sexualidad, pero porque el!?- Pregunto haciendo drama y poniéndose a llorar.

-Kaito jamas será tuyo. Gakupo le quitó la virginidad y ellos siguen juntos mejor ve aceptándolo y quédate con Len. o Luka, Luka es linda, ademas Meiko es una borracha ella no me parece un buen partido para ti.- Dije quitándome la ropa y buscando en el armario.

-SER UNA ESTRELLA ES DEMASIADO DIFÍCIL ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE VOCALOID INDUSTRIES SE MANTIENE EN PIE POR MI?! el resto de ustedes son solo... decoración para hacerle creer a los fans que si cualquiera se esfuerza puede ser famoso cuando no es así. Además por el amor a BUDA! como crees que podría ser lesbiana Lo que paso con meiko fue TU CULPA! por ser un PÉSIMO hermano mayor y dejarme beber cervezas con ella! APARTE AUN NO SUPERO LA PERDIDA DE y . Y DESEARÍA QUE TU MURIERAS Y ELLOS PUDIERAN TOMAR SU LUGAR ERES HORRIBLE! NO DEBERÍAS PERTENECER A LOS HATSUNE ERES UNA VERGÜENZA - Gritaba entre llantos mientras golpeaba las paredes. Termine de vestirme, no pude evitar pensar que si mi hermanita era así normal como sería estando con su periodo? * escalofríos*

-Me voy señorita Hatsune, después vuelvo por mi ropa me ire a vivir con alguien mas para no hacerte tan miserable.- Le dije tomando mi billetera, mis llaves y mi celular.

Tomé mi moto y me dirigí a la librería donde tendría mi cita con Gumiya y Ahí estaba el. Arrecostado en la pared con una suéter roja y escuchando música.

Toque su hombro y se tiró en mis brazos llorando.

-Que que pasa?- Pregunté algo asustado.

-Gumi esta en el hospital ya no se que hacer con ella! Me estoy volviendo loco como ella! Realmente necesitaba salir con alguien, y Len es demasiado presumido, Kaito es demasiado... demasiado Kaito, Gakupo es demasiado correcto y caballeroso, por no decir guarro, Luki es demasiado femenino, Dell dijo que saldría con Haku y Piko tenía una cita con uno de los Kagene. Tu, eras lo que ocupaba.- Dijo sin dejar de llorar y aferrando sus dedos finos a mi espalda.

-Porque esta tu hermanita en el hospital?- Pregunté acariciando su cabeza.

-Ella tiene trastorno limite de la personalidad, Todos lo saben por eso su música es tan diferente e impacta tanto. Pero, Gumi asesinó a nuestros padres! Constantemente me corta o me lástima diciéndome que me ama, luego llora, luego se lastima, es simplemente incomprensible para mi, Y me deprime tanto las cosas que dice, que hace, ya no se que pensar, por eso no quiero cantar!- Dijo mirándome a los ojos y lo abracé.

-Vayámonos, vayámonos de aquí, vayámonos de viaje juntos. Dejemoslos a todos Gumiya kun- Le dije acariciando su cara y poniéndome a llorar.

-Adonde iremos?- Dijo acariciando mi cara.

Le besé para calmarme, para calmarlo. Era la tercera vez que besaba a alguien, mi primer amor siempre será Luki Megurine, después Kaito, Pero necesitaba besar a Gumiya para hacerle entrar en razón.

-mi... ku...o... porque?- Preguntó sonrojado.

No le respondí solo tomé su mano y lo subí en la moto, le pusé el casco.

-Sujetate vamos al aeropuerto.- Dije arrancando a toda velocidad y escapando de todos.


End file.
